


Inconvenienced

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: Cisco’s sitting on his workbench, goggles dangling from his mouth, frown on his face as he struggles to get out of his Vibe suit. His outer protective vest is hanging off his elbow, but the inner vest? It’s unzipped to just below his navel, and all it takes is a moment for Barry to see that Cisco is toned - he’s got abs now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a [drawing](http://parallelpenguinsart.tumblr.com/post/152942324188/cisco-ramonvibe-from-the-flash-or-this-guy) by [parallelpenguinsart](http://parallelpenguinsart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

“Yo, can you give me a hand?” Cisco shouts from somewhere in his lab.

Barry speeds in from across the Cortex, and his jaw hits the floor.

It happens before Barry realizes it’s even happening. In the span of half a second, all of his blood rushes south and his entire face is flushed. Cisco’s sitting on his workbench, goggles dangling from his mouth, frown on his face as he struggles to get out of his Vibe suit. His outer protective vest is hanging off his elbow, but the inner vest? It’s unzipped to just below his navel, and all it takes is a moment for Barry to see that Cisco is _toned_ \- he’s got abs now.

The material of the vest fits snugly around Cisco’s upper arms, accentuating the gentle contours of his biceps. And, Barry realizes a split second later, the color scheme is subtle, but it matches his own Flash suit perfectly. That thought only makes Barry harder.

He really, really, _really_ hates having super speed sometimes.

Cisco’s struggling with the inner zipper, and Barry knows he should probably help, but he’s painfully hard at this point, and there’s absolutely no way he’s going to get away with a raging hard-on in front of Cisco. Not when the tripolymer of his suit is already stretched so tightly over his thighs.

So he zips away to the bathroom. He has two choices: either wait it out, or take of business now. On the one hand, waiting it out wouldn’t take too long, not with how fast things are for him these days. But on the other hand, Cisco might need his help right now, and far be it from him to deny his best bro a helping hand.

His mind made up, Barry takes care of his business and zips right back to Cisco’s lab.

...and then he realizes he’s got another problem: as soon as he’s up in Cisco’s personal space, he’s instantly hard again. Only this time, it’s so much worse; up close, he can see the thin sheen of sweat over Cisco’s abs. He can see the way Cisco’s damp hair glimmers as the light reflects off it. And he can see the sharp lines of Cisco’s arms as they flex and unflex, trying his hardest un stick the zipper.

“God dammit,” Cisco grumbles. The zipper still refuses to unstick itself. He moves his leg slightly, and Barry can immediately see the bulge in Cisco’s crotch. His pants aren’t _quite_ as tight as the Flash’s, but they’re tight enough that they leave nothing to the imagination.

Barry is seriously about to die.

“Uh…” he stutters, because he figures he needs to do something. His only saving grace is that Cisco is so focused on getting himself out of his suit that he doesn’t even realize how much of a wreck Barry is.

Cisco is...he’s beautiful. It’s impossible for Barry to do anything else but stare.

“Any day now, Barry.” Cisco garbles through the goggles that he’s still trying to hold between his teeth.

Scratch that. Barry is so very thankful for his super speed. It means he gets to watch in slow motion as Cisco licks his lips in concentration. He gets to watch in slow motion as Cisco throws his head back, hair whipping over his face. And best of all, he gets to watch in slow motion as Cisco stands and stretches out his back, all the soft contours turning to hard lines that reveal how hard Cisco’s been training lately.

And then Barry remembers that he’s supposed to be helping Cisco, that Cisco is looking right at him now, and if Cisco glances downwards even a little, things are probably going to go south fast. Er, faster than they already have. Slower than normal, he zips behind Cisco. To normal eyes, he’s sure still looks like a blur, but he has to take it slow right now. The material of his suit provides just enough friction that Barry’s going to have serious issues if he moves too fast. And by serious issues, he means Cisco’s going to be cleaning up come from the inside of the Flash suit.

Cisco freezes. “How’re you gonna help from behind me?”

“Uh!” Barry chirps. “Let me just-” He reaches around Cisco for the notorious zipper. It’s an awkward affair. Cisco is standing up and Barry is right behind him tugging at the slider. It’s like something straight out of an awkward high school prom plus costume party mashup. He tugs at the zipper a little more, gives his fingers a quick vibration, and miraculously, it finally gives, the two halves of Cisco’s vest separating.

“Whew, you’re the best.” Cisco shrugs off the vest, and Barry sucks in a breath, because Cisco’s whole torso is on full display now. “Thanks for training with me, bro!”

Barry whimpers. The smile Cisco is shooting him is radiant, and he’s going to blow any second now. He does the only thing he can do: he runs.

“Hey, where you going?!” Cisco calls after him.

It’s only by some small miracle that Barry gets the suit off in time.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...maybe...


End file.
